blogclan_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Icy's RP Allegiances (NOT AN RP ON THIS WIKI)
As the title states, this isn't an RP on this wiki. It's Icy's RP from the BC wiki and I made the allegiances, so I'm putting them here (temporarily, until someone finds a better solution XD) so it's easier for me to edit and Icy (and any other RPers who are active on this wiki too) can see it. Sign up for that here: http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:103565 NightClan '''Leader: '''AMBERSTAR- Thin, sleek ginger-and-black tortoiseshell with soft, fluffy fur, a long tail, and greenish-yellow eyes. (Played by Icestar22) '''Deputy: '''CINDERPOOL- Small she-cat with short, ticked tabby dark grey fur and amber eyes. (Played by Willowlight7) APPRENTICE, STEALTHPAW '''Medicine Cat: '''DUSKFLIGHT- Reddish brown tabby tom with a long tail and legs and blue eyes. (Played by XxLightwhisperxX) APPRENTICE, GINGERPAW '''Warriors: '''RAVENSPLASH- Thick-furred, sleek black tom with a splash of white on his chest, white ear-tips, and a white tail-tip. He has small, tufted ears and pale blue eyes. (Played by Wavesplash) APPRENTICE, SHADOWPAW THISTLEFANG- Short, uneven gray fur, with amber eyes, a short tail, and long teeth. (Played by Birchfoot) HONEYCLAW- Pale ginger tabby tom with bright blue eyes. (Played by Thistlepool) CLOVERFROST- Black and white she-cat with Amber eyes. (Played by -Fawnwhisker-) REDWING- Thick-furred red tabby with bright green eyes. (Played by -Fawnwhisker-) PINESNOW- Reddish-brown tabby tom with a white chest and brown splotches, and silvery-blue eyes. (Played by Icestar22) HOLLOWPELT- Dark grey, almost black tom w/ amber eyes. (Played by XxLightwhisperxX) SILVERBREEZE- Mottled silver tabby she-cat with white chest and markings, thick tail, and pale blue eyes. (Played by Rainstep124) APPRENTICE, DUSKPAW DRIFTFLIGHT- Long-legged pale brown tabby tom with tufted ears, bright amber eyes, and a white-tipped tail. (Played by Rainstep124) APPRENTICE, DAWNPAW '''Apprentices: '''GINGERPAW- Reddish-brown tabby tom with black spots and amber eyes. Medicine cat apprentice. (Played by -Fawnwhisker-) STEALTHPAW- Gray she cat with black markings and light green eyes. (Played by JetravenEx) DAWNPAW- Long-furred ginger she-cat with white ear-tips, muzzle, and paws. (Played by Wavesplash) DUSKPAW- Long-haired dark ginger mottled she-cat with green eyes. (Played by -Fawnwhisker-) SHADOWPAW- Jet black she-cat with wide, yellow eyes (Played by Flowerpetal01) '''Queens: '''FAWNTRAIL- Pale ginger tabby with lighter colored spots and belly. Hazel eyes and swollen belly 'cause she's havin' kits! (Played by Whispering Song) APPLETAIL- Yellow striped tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Quailkit) (Played by XxLightwhisperxX) LIONFEATHER- Long-furred golden tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, underbelly, ears, and tail-tip, and amber eyes. (Mother to Mistkit and Briarkit) (Played by Wavesplash) '''Kits: '''MISTKIT- Mottled dark grey tabby she-cat with soft, fluffy fur, a white tail-tip, and pale yellow eyes. (Played by Icestar22) BRIARKIT- Fluffy, thick-furred dark brown tom with short legs, large paws, small ears, a long, thick tail, and a silver patch on back. (Played by Wavesplash) QUAILKIT- White and gray speckled tom with blue eyes. (Played by XxLightwhisperxX) '''Elders: '''RAINSTORM- Gray mottled tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Played by XxLightwhisperxX) StreamClan '''Leader: '''DUSTSTAR- Short-furred yet fluffy brown tom with darker and black flecks like dust, a white muzzle, and a white flash on his chest. He has a white tail-tip and warm amber eyes. '''Deputy: '''LIGHTSTEP- Silver gray tabby she cat with white paws and belly. Has light blue eyes she has scars on her hind legs from when she got into a fight with a fox as a young warrior. (Played by JetravenEx) '''Medicine Cat: '''ROWANFROST- White tom with ginger tabby patches. Odd-eyed, one green and one amber. (Played by Thistlepool) APPRENTICE, WINTERLILY '''Warriors: '''EMBERLEAP- Dark ginger tabby with white markings and amber eyes. (Played by Thistlepool) MOTHDUST- Lithe, small-framed, short-haired, pale golden with rippling tabby stripes with small white paws and a white belly and chest and a thick tail. (Played by -Fawnwhisker-) POUDCLOUD- Dark grey tabby tom with sleek, glossy fur, black ears and stripes, and soft amber eyes. (Played by Icestar22) TROUTFANG- Dark gray tabby with white paws and belly. Blue eyes. (Played by -Fawnwhisker-) BLUESKY- Long-furred blue-gray tom with darker patches and startlingly amber eyes. (Played by Wavesplash) GORSEBREEZE- Dark brown she-cat with white paws and dark pine-green eyes. (Played by Rainstep124) APPRENTICE, WHISPERPAW '''Apprentices: '''WINTERLILY- Fluffy silver she-cat with a white chest, underbelly and paws, black splotches, a plumy tail, and green eyes. Former kittypet. Medicine cat apprentice. (Played by Icestar22) WHISPERPAW- Red speckled tabby she-cat with purple-blue eyes. (Played by XxLightwhisperxX) WILLOWPAW- Long-furred pale gray tabby she-cat with black stripes, a white muzzle and underbelly, and pale, sky-blue eyes. SPLASHPAW- White tom handsome blue eyes. (Played by Flowerpetal01) FRECKLEPAW- Mottled light brown tom. (Played by Belllastar) '''Queens: '''WHITESKY- Long-furred, fluffy pure-white she-cat with sky-blue eyes, small ears, and a long, fluffy tail, formerly of MeadowClan. (mother to Tigerkit, Cloudkit, and one open kit) (Played by Wavesplash) '''Kits: '''TIGERKIT- Fluffy brown tabby she-cat with black stripes, paws, and tail-tip, a black nose, small ears with black tips, and bright green eyes. (Played by Wavesplash) CLOUDKIT- Small, fluffy white tom with bright amber eyes and a short tail. (Played by -Fawnwhisker-) '''Elders: '''SANDSHADE- Pale yellow/brown tom with violet-blue eyes, retired early due to failing eyesight. (Played by XxLightwhisperxX) KATERINA- Longhaired Yellow mottled tabby she cat w/ blue eyes, formerly a rogue. (Played by XxLightwhisperxX) MeadowClan '''Leader: '''FERNSTAR- Small brown tabby tom with green eyes. (Played by Willowlight7) '''Deputy: '''LYNXHEART- Pretty semi-longhaired gray she-cat with a white belly and chest with darker gray and tan flecks. She has forest green eyes. (Played by -Fawnwhisker-) '''Medicine Cat: '''FLAMEBREEZE- Long-furred pale ginger she-cat with a paler underbelly, muzzle, ears, and stripes down back and tail. She has bright blue eyes, large ears, long legs, small paws, and a long, thick tail. (Played by Wavesplash) APPRENTICE, FLOWERPAW '''Warriors: '''RAINFEATHER- Longhaired grey tom with darker flecks and blue eyes. (Played by Willowlight7) SWIFTWILLOW- Light brown mottled tabby she cat with a torn ear, green eyes. (Played by XxLightwhisperxX) ADDERFROST- Smoky gray spotted tom with one blue and one amber eye. (Played by XxLightwhisperxX) FROSTCLAW- Fluffy, silver-and-white furred tabby with amber eyes and a plumy tail. (Played by -Fawnwhisker-) BROWNLEAF- Dark brown tabby Tom with Amber eyes and ginger legs and paws. (Played by -Fawnwhisker-) STORMFEATHER- Thick-furred dark gray she-cat with a long, fluffy tail, large ears, and bright amber eyes. (Played by Wavesplash) SILENTSONG- Silver tabby tom. (Played by Whispering Song) VIOLETSHADE- Blue-gray she-cat with violet-blue eyes and a wispy tail. (Played by Flowerpetal01) '''Apprentices: '''FLOWERPAW- Thick, light gray fur, with darker splotches. Green eyes. Medicine cat apprentice. (Played by Birchfoot) HEATHERPAW- Light blue-grey tabby she-cat with white markings and blue eyes. (Played by Thistlepool) AMBERPAW- Long-furred dappled reddish-amber she-cat with a long, feathery tail and bright green eyes. (Played by Wavesplash) '''Queens: '''SOFTPELT- Fluffy white she cat with bright blue eyes (Mother to Forestkit, Dancingkit, and Flickerkit) Played by JetravenEx) MISTBREEZE- Fluffy, light grey she-cat with a whiet chest, paws, and face. (Played by Goldenpaw.Goldenfawn) '''Kits: '''WILDKIT- Skinny mottled light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. (Played by Icestar22) SPECKLEKIT- Dark silver-gray she-cat with darker gray, paler gray, white, and black speckles all along her fur and dark green eyes. (Played by Wavesplash) FORESTKIT- Lithe Dark brown tabby tom with forest green eyes (Played by JetravenEx) DANCINGKIT- Small gray/silver tabby she-cat with saphhire-blue eyes and stripes that "dance" on her fur when she runs (Played by Flowerpetal01) FLICKERKIT- Pale gray she-cat with darker, "flickering" spots, a long, thick tail, and pale amber eyes. (Played by Wavesplash) '''Elders: '''LEAFBREEZE- Pale brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and faded, dark green eyes (Played by Wavesplash) Cats Outside the Clans ASPEN- Reddish-brown tabby she-cat with black spots and amber eyes. (Played by Willowlight7) HARMONY (HEATHER)- Small siamese she-cat with blue eyes. (Played by Flowerpetal01) CORAL- Slender dappled pale gray she-cat with deep turquoise-blue eyes. (Played by Wavesplash) BRAMBLE- Pretty, lithe, long-haired calico with light green eyes and a long tail. (Played by -Fawnwhisker-) StarClan MeadowClan '''Warriors: '''FALCONFLAME- Blue gray tom with golden eyes. (Played by XxLightwhisperxX) SONICSPEED- Lithe light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, formerly a loner (Played by JetravenEx) NightClan '''Apprentices: '''RAINPAW- Marbled black-and-silver tabby she-cat with a white-tipped tail and dark, mesmerizing blue eyes. (Played by Rainstep124) '''Kits: '''SAGEKIT- Brown and white she-cat with green eyes. (Played by XxLightwhisperxX) SPIDERKIT- Short-furred, lean black tom with long legs, a white tail-tip and green eyes. (Played by Wavesplash) StreamClan '''Warriors: '''RAINDAPPLE- Long-furred dark gray she-cat with paler ears and underbelly and deep blue eyes. (Played by Wavesplash) ECHOSNOW- Sleek and small brown speckled tabby w/ amber eyes and white belly fur. (Played by XxLightwhisperxX) Dark Forest LIGHTWING- Light gray she-cat with white patches. (Played by XxLightwhisperxX) DUSTFLAME- Short-furred brown tom with black flecks, a white muzzle, and amber eyes. (Played by Wavesplash) GRASSNOSE- Brown and white tom w/ green eyes. (Played by XxLightwhisperxX)Category:Allegainces Category:Not on this wiki Category:Icy's RP Category:BlogClan 2 Wiki